FaceOff: Rubirosa vs Cutter Round 1
by KeDe
Summary: These are subsequent scenes to the episode Zero. I want to explore what Connie was really thinking when Mike asked her if she was jealous. Likewise, I'm interested in knowing what Mike thought when, in response, Connie played the age card.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"We don't have a jealousy problem, do we?"  
_  
Connie couldn't get that statement out of her head. Even after she had gotten home, made herself some soup, let it get cold, reheated it, made herself eat it, took a shower, and flipped channels, the refrain kept dancing through her head: _"We don't have a jealousy problem, do we?"  
_  
Connie went into her kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She used to never drink, not even socially. Now, she had drinks with Mike and Jack in the office, with Mike and Jack after work, and sometimes in the evenings after she got home. Like now. Well, now, she really needed it if she hoped to get any sleep tonight.

Did Mike actually think she was jealous of this Carly? Carly? What kind of name was that for a grown woman anyway, who, from the looks of her, must be pushing forty. When Mike threw it in her face: _"We don't have a jealousy problem, do we?"_ Connie had been momentarily stunned. The look on his face as he said it had been what? Amusement? Disdain? What? She couldn't place it then and she couldn't place it now.

She was at least happy she had been able to recover so quickly. Mike had an ego the size of Texas so Connie knew she had scored big as soon as she told him: _"I was in kindergarten when you started working here." _The look on his face had been priceless. She did feel bad for coming out so harshly, but she had to do it. She didn't want him thinking she was interested in him. But that was exactly what he thought, or why else would he have said it? _"We don't have a jealousy problem, do we?"  
_  
After he had said it: "_We don't have a jealousy problem, do we?"_ Connie couldn't wait to get out of the sight of that arrogant-ass. He wasn't even cute! He was too skinny, too pasty, too cocky. And not that tall. He rarely listened to her and usually disregarded her opinion. Why the hell did he think she would be interested in him? There was no way she had given him any reason to think that. It was his arrogance. And Connie had to admit that his arrogance, coupled with the fact that she worked long hours and had no social life to speak of and he knew she had no social life must have led him to believe she was fixated on him. Why wouldn't he think that? No one ever sent her flowers, or called her. She never had to leave early to meet friends. She was always available to work late or to take work home with her. She had thought she needed to do this in order to show Jack that she was pulling her weight. Mike obviously took her dedication to mean something else entirely. Damnit!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the unpleasant encounter with Connie at the courthouse, Mike had gone back to the office to do some more work. He had intended on putting in a couple more hours then stopping off at the gym. Hopefully, by the time he got home he could just fall into bed and be asleep before he knew it. But it hadn't happened like that. He had sat at his desk in the office, fuming over Connie's insensitivity, rather than concentrating on the case. Afterwards, he hadn't gone to the gym at all. Instead, he went to a bar and had a few drinks with his club sandwich. Now, here he was in bed trying to catch a few hours sleep. Except he couldn't fall asleep because Connie's young, smooth, unlined peaches and cream face kept mocking him: _"I was in kindergarten when you started working here."_

Connie was a bitch to say that to him. She wanted to hit below the belt, make him think he was too old for her. Remind him that she was young and sexy and he was what? A dirty, old man lusting after a younger woman. That's the picture she had wanted to paint for him. And then, as if that wasn't enough damage, when she walked away, she didn't just walk, she sashayed, switching her ass as if to say, "You'll never have any of this."

Mike chuckled as he thought on it. He could have tapped that if he had been so inclined. Not that he hadn't thought about it. He had. He was a man, afterall. But he was wise enough to know it would likely cause more trouble than it would be worth. Connie was too emotional. She wouldn't be able to separate what happened between the sheets with what happened in the office. Besides, he actually preferred blondes. Then, who didn't? That's how he had gotten tangled up with Carly. She was blonde and had come on very strongly with him. Since she was older and would therefore be discreet, he hadn't seen the harm in it. What a mistake that had been.

Mike had almost drifted off to sleep when the words coursed through his head again_: "I was in kindergarten when you started working here."  
_  
Mike opened his eyes and tossed and turned, trying to make himself more comfortable. But no matter which way he turned, he was still pissed. He never let what people say get to him. He had a thick skin, which Connie would no doubt interpret as being like tough, old leather. Now why did that pop into his head? Why the hell was her stupid comment still bothering him? Why did he care what she thought? He really didn't find her that attractive. Did he? She sort of reminded him of a lizard.

Mike was drifting off to sleep again Finally! Hmmm. Lizards had very active tongues, didn't they?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Connie awoke the next morning with an underlying sense of guilt. It weighed so heavily on her that for an instance she toyed with the idea of taking the day off. Let Mike and Jack get along without her. But that wasn't like her. If anything, she was a loyal employee who took the job seriously. She couldn't, she wouldn't, let pettiness get in the way of her serving the people of New York.

Besides, since she wasn't jealous, she was mad at herself for behaving in such a way so that Mike interpreted it as jealousy. Mike was an egotistical ass hole, so of course he would think she was jealous. And, whereas a more sensitive person wouldn't have confronted her with the question, Mike would because that's just the way he was. As a prosecutor, he was very good at getting people to take the bait he tossed out, whether they wanted to or not. She knew that about him. So why hadn't she seen it coming? It was why he was her boss, rather than vice versa.

Connie reluctantly crawled out of her bed, showered, and got dressed.

On the way into the office, she considered getting Mike a coffee and a danish by way of an apology. What would he think about the gesture, though? She already felt stupid. She didn't want to make the situation worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**  
**When Mike got up that morning, he was in a better mood than he had been in when he had gone to bed. Although he had had a few drinks last night, the effects of the alcohol were gone, as usual. He had had a very restful night's sleep and now felt prepared for anything. He even got on the treadmill for twenty minutes before getting into the shower.

The sun was shining brightly when he got outside. What a beautiful New York morning, he thought as he put on his sunglasses and started on the ten minute walk to his office.

Mike loved the hustle and bustle of New York and was pleased he had been able to find a one bedroom near the job. Perhaps he'd have an opportunity today to take an actual lunch, instead of ordering take-out with Jack and Connie.

Connie. What a silly woman, Mike thought. He couldn't believe he had spent his evening brooding over what she had said to him. Granted, he probably shouldn't have said what he said, but he had just wanted to get a rise out of her. And he had. He smiled. Like he had always thought, she was too emotional. She hadn't realized she was being played. That's why people like her worked for people like him. He was a leader, she was a follower. It was why she would always be second chair.

"Mike," a female voice called from behind him.

His calm mood quickly turned to anger. What the hell was she doing outside his apartment building?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**  
**"Why do you look so angry?" Carly asked, pure disbelief registered across her face. "You used to like it when I came over."

"That was before--"

"Before what? Before you got me fired?"

"I didn't get you fired, you did that to yourself. I simply exposed the sham you and the judge were perpetrating."

"Mike, I need your help. You know people--"

Mike pulled out his Blackberry, and began checking messages, already dismissing her. "What I know is, you're making me late for work." He started walking away but stopped and looked at her again. "Don't come back here."

"But Mike . . .," Carly faltered.

Mike continued on his way, apparently not giving her a second thought.

***

Through the venetian blinds Connie could see Mike at his desk diligently fuddling with his Blackberry and sipping on coffee. The remains of a danish lay on a napkin on his desk!

"Gloria," Connie said to the secretary. "Wanna danish and coffee?"

"Thank you, Miss Rubirosa," the woman answered.

Connie had already turned away, so she didn't notice the bemused look on the woman's face.


End file.
